Saved By A Beatle
by Tee-bone
Summary: a girl wakes up after a strange dream and doesn't know where she is when she runs into The Beatles. (sort of a time warp thing.) enjoy! also REVIEW! :) (doesn't actually have anything to do with Across the Universe just a Beatles story.)
1. Chapter 1

_What a strange dream._ Ellie thought as she got out of bed. She walked over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. _What am I wearing?_ She looked at herself in the mirror then at her feet and legs. She was wearing a lacy, old fashioned nightgown. _How strange?_ she thought. She opened the drawers. "These aren't my things!... but at least there a little more modern." She slipped out of her lacy gown and into a short skirt and blouse. She walked back over to the mirror. "Wow! I've never looked so pretty in everyday clothes before!" She exclaimed happily. "Maybe this strangeness isn't so bad." She brushed her hair and put on some pink lip stick. _Somehow this place feels right. Like this is were I was meant to be_. She thought. Her family didn't care much about her, she had no friends and her life was miserable. _What day is it anyway?_ She wondered. She opened the door and walked into the hallway. "This house looks pretty old." She looked around curiously. Then walked down the old stairs cautiously. Upstairs there were two bedrooms and a bathroom and downstairs there was a kitchen, a living room, and a study. "Good morning miss Ellie." A well rounded woman came bustling out of the kitchen. "I was just about to bring you your breakfast. I would think you would be tired after what happened last night." Ellie became confused and was cautious. But then she looked at the lady and she looked kind so Ellie answered her. "What happened?" Ellie had a strange feeling she was no longer were she used to be. visions of the wizard of oz flashed through her mind. but this was probably another point in time even. She had heard of things like this happening to people. "You don't remember?" The lady looked confused and concerned at the same time. "No, I don't remember anything. Please tell me what happened." Ellie pleaded. "Well, you went out to the party last night." The lady explained then became loud and fierce "and then some drunk loony caught the 'ouse on fire! A beam fell and knocked you out." The lady said a little more quietly. "But luckily that nice young man saw you and carried you out. Then he and his three friends brought you 'ere." The lady smiled. "He stayed while I called the doctor. He was such a nice young man. When the doctor got here he said you should be ok. Then he left." The lady smiled again. "Would you like some breakfast dear?" Ellie was quiet for a minute trying to piece everything together. "Yes that would be lovely." She spoke finally. "Good, you meed to build up your strength." They both walked into the kitchen. Ellie sat down and the lady placed the tray in front of her. _I wish I knew what her name is?_! Ellie thought irritably. "Ok dear, tuck in. Oh! I just remembered. The young man said he would come by and check on you later." The lady chuckled. "I think he 'as a thing for you miss Ellie." The woman smiled brightly. Ellie's eyes widened slightly. "Um... what time did he say he would be here?" Ellie said nonchalantly. The lady stopped cleaning the kitchen to think. "Around two o'clock I think he said." She paused then continued cleaning. "Hmm... that gives me about three whole hours til he gets here. What did he say his name was?" Ellie asked trying to hide her eagerness and excitement. "Uh... Paul I think?... yes Paul McCartney." Ellie nearly gagged on her toast. _No!_ she assured herself. _it couldn't be._


	2. Chapter 2

_But just in case_. She thought as she rushed back upstairs. She closed the door to her new room. Panting she sat down on the bed. "So it wasn't a dream! I really did dance at a party with Paul McCartney!" She felt dizzy as millions of thoughts raced through her mind. "Oh my gosh! I only have like three hours to get ready!" So she ran to the bathroom and jumped in the tub. "A tub!? How can I get properly clean in a tub!?" She wailed. "Are you ok up there?" The woman called up the stairs. "Yes, I'm fine!" Ellie yelled back. She finally managed to get clean. "Were is the hair dryer? Please tell me there's a hair dryer!... oh, here we go." She dried her hair and curled it. Then she ran into her room. She rummaged through the drawers and closet to find something suitable to wear. She decided on a dress with a flowing red skirt, a white frilly top and black lace up vest thing. She tried it on, it fit perfectly and matched nicely with her long brown hair. She found some black heels and bright red lip stick. _Perfect!_ _And thirty minutes to spare._ She thought satisfied. She walked downstairs and the woman came up to her. "Oh! Ellie dear! You look so beautiful! Let ol' Margie see you up close." Margie smiled as Ellie reached the bottom of the stairs. "Honey you look gorgeous! I bet you remember now don't you." Margie gave her a playfully stern look. "Yes," Ellie smiled. "It's all coming back now." "Good... oh my! He'll be here any minute! Are you ready?" Margie rambled on excitedly. "Yes, I think so..." Ellie was interrupted. "Ok, go sit in the parlor and I'll send him in. I'll go fix some refreshments." "Ok, thank y..." Ellie stopped speaking as Margie rushed back into the kitchen. Ellie sighed. T_hat busy woman must live in there. Well, at least I know her name now._ She walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She looked around the room curiously. _I wish I knew what year it is. Everything looks so old and yet if the guy coming is the Paul McCartney then it can't be too far back._ She pondered these things for a while then became bored. She looked up at the old grandfather clock. "Two minutes." She said slowly. Then she heard a door knocker. _No doorbell?_ "Hello Paul! come right in." She heard the door close and foot steps approaching her. She looked at doorway hardly daring to breathe. In walked a young man with dark hair and a black suit. _Oh! My! Gosh! It is Paul McCartney!_ Paul looked at her and smiled. She nearly fainted. "Hello! How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked in and sat down next to her. "I'll leave you two alone." Margie said as she smiled and backed out of the room. Paul looked over at Margie then back at Ellie and smiled again. "Oh, um, yes, I feel fine now." She stammered slightly Then felt stupid and blushed. Paul suddenly looked awkward. "Are the other Beatles here too?" Ellie finally asked excitedly. Paul's eyes widened. "H-h-how do you know about that?" He asked shocked. "What do you mean?" Ellie asked confused. "Well...a..." he started. "Are you from the future too?" He whispered as if he were afraid to say it. "Yes..." Ellie said slowly. "Do you know how it happened?" She asked finally. "No, not really..." he said a little more like he didn't care so much. "All I remember is I was talking to John the other night about needing a vacation or something. The next thing I know I wake up and all four of us are in this place." Paul glanced around the room. "But we jumped out the window. So we're staying at the hotel. It's like no hotel I've ever seen though." He added. "Hmm... strange ..." Ellie mumbled. "Well, while we're here we might as well have fun!" Paul said cheerily. He stood up and took Ellie's hand. "Margie! We're going out ok?" Ellie called into the kitchen. Then Margie busted out of the door. "Ok dears, have fun." She said and kissed Ellie on the cheek. Then they walked outside. "Where are we going?" Ellie asked as Paul pulled her down the sidewalk. "Let's go find the boys. Then maybe we can figure this out." Paul said and smiled. Ellie sighed quietly and smiled back. As they rushed down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul and Ellie ran down the street to go find the other Beatles. _She's really pretty._ Paul thought. _I wonder what year she's from. _finally reached the hotel and climbed up the stairs. They busted into the room panting. George looked up from his newspaper. "Hello Paul, what's the rush?" Paul and Ellie stumbled over to the bed. "Pretty girl." George remarked. "Wasn't she at the party last night?" "Yes." Paul said. "She's the one who got knocked out by the beam." He said after catching his breath. "Oh yeah! Nice to meet you. I'm George." He smiled. "Yes, I know, it's nice to finally meet you." Ellie exclaimed. George looked confused then looked at Paul questioningly. "She's from the future too." Paul explained. "Where are John and Ringo?" he asked. "I think John is at the saloon and I don't know about Ringo." George said. "There's a saloon?" Ellie asked strangely. "Yeah it's like we're in the old west or something!" George said chuckling. "Well lets go find those two so we can sort this out." Paul cut in before they could start a conversation. He yanked George out of his chair and all three of them went downstairs. "Ok, so what's the battle plan." Paul asked George who then saluted. "Find the missing Beatles sir." Ellie smiled awkwardly by the side lines. She wasn't used to this level of goofing around. The next thing she knew Paul and George were marching to the saloon. So she ran to catch up. They walked in the door and she followed closely behind. "Hey John!" Paul called. Ellie saw him flirting around a couple of saloon girls. John looked up at the three and smiled. "Hello Paulie!" Paul gave him a stern look. "What are you doing John!?" "We're celebrating!" He shouted then laughed. The two girls laughed also and swooned around him. "Hey, pretty girl you got there Paulie." Ellie glared at him. She didn't want to deal with a drunk guy even if he was John Lennon. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm shy." He ducked down behind his hat and the two girls giggled. "Come on guys lets go." She was getting annoyed and she was noticing people looking at her. "How come people didn't pay this much attention back home?" She thought. Paul looked at Ellie and then the men in the saloon. His face hardened. "Come on John!" He said as he yanked John out of his chair and half carried him out of the saloon. The walked back to the hotel and john passed out. after trying with no avail to go up the stairs Paul and George finally managed to carry him back to the room. "John, John! Wake up Johnny!" George yelled at John to try and wake him up. Then out of no where Ellie walked up to the bed carrying a pitcher of cold water and proceeded to dump the entire contents of the pitcher onto his face. John jumped up gasping. "What happened!?" He exclaimed. "Why, am I cold, and wet!?" Anger burned his eyes. "That doesn't matter." Paul came to her rescue. "Do you know where Ringo is?" Paul put on his puppy dog face to cool him down. "Oh! My head!" He moaned. Then George joined in. "Johnny, where did Ringo go?" "Shut up, it hurts to think..." he climbed into Ringo's bed. "Hey! That's my bed!" Ringo walked in the door and over to the bed. "It's soaking." He raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been?" Paul questioned him. "I was just exploring. I found I big lake we should take a swim. although it seems we now have and indoor pool." He sat down in a chair and picked up George's paper. "We don't have time for that right now Ringo. We have to figure out how we got here and how to get back." Paul said exasperated. "But I like it here!" Ringo whined looking up from his paper. "Who's the girl?"


	4. Chapter 4

George sat in a chair watching Paul and Ellie leaving to go home. He sighed with boredom, John had fallen back asleep and Ringo was taking a bath now. He picked up the paper and opened it then put it back down. Then he jumped up and walked out of the hotel room and went outside. He walked down the dark dusty road hoping to find something to do, these recent events had been confusing. He found he had walked all the way to the lake Ringo had been talking about. He leaned against an old oak tree looking out across the water when he heard a rustling in the tree. He looked up to see a pair of green eyes glowing in the moonlight. Then the creature shrieked and fell out of the tree and landed in George's arms. "You're a girl!?" He said surprised. "Put me down!" She yelled and started squirming. He dropped her and she landed on the ground with a thud. She glared at him looking furious then stood up and started to walk away quickly. "Wait a minute!" George called catching up to her. "What!" She said angrily. George looked at the girl for a minute she had short dark brown hair it was cut like a boys almost. "Well?!" She said matter-of-factly. "Aren't you going to thank me?" George asked. "For what?! Dropping me on the ground!?" She started walking away again. George ran to catch up to her again. He grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute!" He repeated. "Unhand me!" She tried to pull away. _she's very strong!_ He thought, surprised. "What where you doing up in that tree?" He asked and she stopped struggling. "I could ask you the same question." She hotly. "I wasn't in a tree!" George said trying to break the tension. "Let go of me!" She started struggling again. "Ok," she said finally. "Thank you for catching me when I fell. Now will you let me go?" She smiled slightly. "Only if I can walk you home." George said smiling. "Ok I guess, if you can keep up." She took off into the woods. George looked confused then pelted after her. He soon caught up with her panting and laughing they collapsed on the bank of the lake. "What's your name?" George asked her. "Helen." She said. "Don't you want to know my name?" George asked after a second. "Ok, what's your name?" She smiled. "What? My name? Well, my name is George." He said and she chuckled slightly. "Well I should probably get home now." She said standing up. "Where do you live? Remember you said I could walk you home." He smiled real big. "Yes I know. I live right up the road aways." She pointed down the dirt road where it became more of a wooded area. The got up and started walking to her house. It was a quiet but peaceful walk and when they arrived George noticed the house was in darkness. George looked at Helen curiously but before he could say anything she answered his thoughts. "I live alone." She stated. "It used to be me and my pa but he died a couple of years ago." She said more quietly. Then all of a sudden she hugged George, he hugged her back and they stood there for a minute then she let go. "Goodbye George, maybe I'll see you tomorrow." She turned and went inside. "Goodbye. " George said even though she was gone. He walked back to the hotel quietly and slowly.

The next day when George woke up Paul was already dressed and heading out the door. "Where are you going so early?" George asked. "Going to go see Ellie, bye." He said slamming the door in his haste. George got up and started to get dressed meanwhile Ringo had woken up also. "What are you planning on doing today?" George asked Ringo. "Oh, I don't know. I wanted us all to go swimming at the lake like maybe we could rent a boat or something but everybody seems to have previous plans." He said yawning. "I'm sure we could do that this afternoon but first we need to get some groceries." George said finishing buttoning his shirt. "What about John?" Ringo said jerking his head in Johns direction. "I don't know. I guess just let him sleep." George shrugged. Ringo got dressed and the two of them headed outside to find a store of some sort to buy some food and supplies. When out of the corner of his eye George saw a girl with short, dark brown hair. "Hold on a second Ringo." George said distractedly walking in the direction of the store the girl walked into. "What are you talking about isn't that a drug store?" Ringo said catching up. But George didn't answer. He walked into the store to see a young girl unloading boxes and putting cans and things on the shelves. Then she turned around. "Oh! Hello George!" She said happily. "Hi Helen!" George said glad that he got to see her so soon after last night. "So you work here?" He asked leaning on the counter. "Yeah..." she said gloomily as she finished stacking the cans and things. She started walking around the store doing things and George followed her around trying to talk to her. "You know George, I'm kind of busy right now." She said starting to look annoyed. "Oh! Sorry... hey, um, Helen? Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?" She smiled. "Sure George! See you later." George smiled and walked out of the store while Ringo finished purchasing the groceries. "Hey George! Wait up!" He yelled trying to carry all the bags and catch up with him. When they got to the hotel George jumped in the shower and Ringo put the stuff away. He walked into the bedroom. "He's still asleep?! And in my bed!" He mumbled angrily. Then his face brightened he snuck up to the side of the bed. "Aghhhhh!" He shouted in John's ear. John jumped out of the bed his face as white as the sheets then it turned red. Ringo laughed and John knocked him over.


End file.
